Slide
by Deadly Beauty1
Summary: 4 Humans thinking about Vash and Knives, using the song Slide by Dido. ...........o.O RIGHT, that was just a REALLY crappy summary...please, just R/R -_-'


This fic's about 4 humans thinking about 2 plant people, how do they deal with people who are so different- their lifestyle is so different, but yet it seems right to them. Most of the thinking is about Vash, alhough Knives comes too(not in the Wolfwood chapter). It's a songfic, using the song Slide by Dido. Please enjoy and review ^_^  
  
  
  
-----Slide-------  
  
Chapter 1- Nicolas D. Wolfwood  
  
  
  
~~Even on a day like this  
  
When you're crawling on the floor  
  
Reaching for the phone to ring  
  
Anyone who knows you anymore~  
  
  
  
Just look at that. Blond hair, standing up like a mountain you want to climb but you just know that when you'va almost reached the top, you'll fall all the way down. A red coat, red as blood. Or red as flowers, like his owner says. Flowers. I.. I've never seen a real flower.. what would they feel like? Would they be as perfect as you?  
  
Perfection. In any ways, you are perfect. Your idiot way of living causes you scars, but leaves you, feeling good about yourself. Right? You must feel so good.. then, why are you crying?  
  
Why do these tears fall from your face, like diamonds.. perfect dia-  
  
Oh God, what am I saying? I sound like Legato, the freak! You're not perfect, you're Vash the Stampede, the outlaw, the person who caused misery to so many people, your lifestyle is that stupid pacifism, and you're too stupid to understand it just doesn't work at a place like this!  
  
This is Hell itself. And no angel can ever turn it into a Heaven, you know why? Because Heaven would be a Eden. And Eden is so different for every person on this planet. Eden is for so many people that you would be dead. Why do you save them? Don't you understand you're just hurting them with that? Their image of Vash the Stampede used to be a heartless monster, then you come: the angel who saves everyone, and after that leaves them, their ideas scattered, their minds broken, don't you understand? You are killing them.  
  
You are killing me.  
  
~It's alright.  
  
To make mistakes, you're only human  
  
Inside, everybody's hiding something~  
  
  
  
I sit down in the sand, my back against the wall of a house..  
  
What kind of people would live here?  
  
Would they have a gun?  
  
Would they kill someone, if they have to?  
  
Would I?  
  
  
  
Sure I would. Those 're just the rules of this planet. Why don't you.. Why do you break those rules?  
  
I hear someone breathing, and I don't even have to take of my sunglasses to know it's you.  
  
'Enjoying the sun?' you ask  
  
…stupid question. We live on a desert planet. I hate this sun.. but for you, I nod  
  
'Yes..'  
  
You sit next to me, and ask if I want a sandwich too.  
  
'No thanks'  
  
I watch you eat them, and smile.  
  
'Vash?'  
  
'Mmbll.. yeah?' he asks while still eating his sandwich  
  
'Do you ever cry?'  
  
He looks at me, like he saw a ghost. Or just didn't expect a question like that from me.  
  
'Sure' he whispers'  
  
'Why?' I ask. 'Because of your lifestyle?'  
  
'No..because.. I lost someone I loved..'  
  
'We all do. That's just this planet..'  
  
'I guess so.. And.. I cry because I don't understand.. I don't understand so many things.. so many people. All these people wanting to hurt each other.. they want to see blood, but why?'  
  
I look at him, and for a moment I feel the same  
  
'Maybe.. maybe they want others to feel the same as they do'  
  
'Maybe..'  
  
'Don't you want anyone who knows what you're feeling and says that everything's going to be alright?'  
  
He smiles and looks up in the sky  
  
'I have someone like that..'  
  
We're both silent and I look at him. He's so different from everyone I've ever met. Yet, he's the same.. exactly the same.  
  
~Don't slide..~  
  
  
  
*^*^~~~ Don't tell me your dreams in a world like this. Don't tell me anything of which I know it's so true, but at the same time it's so wrong, because I can't live that way. Don't tell me my dreams in a world like this. Because I don't know what I dream. Don't tell me dreams ~~~~~~~^*^*  
  
  
  
………….Well that was the first chapter! Meryl's going to be next. Did you like it? please review ^_^ 


End file.
